


Breath of life

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene zu 1x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of life

Als Merlin mit Arthur in den Armen die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach, holte er tief Luft. Und geriet prompt in Panik, als Arthur das nicht tat. War er doch zu spät gekommen? Hatte Sophia trotz all seiner Bemühungen ihr Ziel doch noch erreicht und hatten die Sidhe sich Arthurs Seele bereits geholt? Auch wenn Sophia nicht mehr da war, um die Früchte dieses Opfers zu genießen?

Keuchend und prustend schleppte er Arthur ans Ufer, wo er ihn etwas unsanft auf den Untergrund plumpsen ließ.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Er berührte Arthurs Wange, klopfte sacht darauf. Doch die Hoffnung, Arthur würde jeden Moment die Augen aufschlagen und irgendeinen bissigen Spruch loslassen, wie er es sonst so gerne tat, erfüllte sich nicht. Blass und leblos lag er vor Merlin im Gras.

'Du musst ihm deinen Atem geben, kleiner Zauberer.'

Die Stimme des Drachen hallte durch seinen Kopf und Merlin zuckte zusammen. Wie kam der Drache immer wieder in seinen Kopf? Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. Seinen Atem? "Was soll ich tun?" murmelte er, nicht wissend, ob der Drache ihn überhaupt hören konnte.

Er konnte.

'Du musst deinen Mund auf seinen legen und ihm deinen Atem einhauchen. Nur so kannst du Arthur retten.'

Ohne lange nachzudenken, tat Merlin was der Drache ihm auftrug. Er holte tief Luft, legte seinen Mund auf Arthurs und presste seinen Atem in die Lungen des anderen Mannes. Wieder und wieder ... bis er auf einmal spürte, wie ein Schauer durch Arthurs Körper lief, er sich aufsetzte und mit einem heiseren Husten das verschluckte Seewasser wieder von sich gab.

Erleichtert setzte Merlin sich auf seine Hacken zurück und stützte Arthur, der sich keuchend an seine Schulter lehnte. Er schloss die Augen und schickte ein kleines Stossgebet nach oben. Mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei der Katastrophe, die er gerade noch verhindert hatte, merkte er kaum, dass ein Arm sich um seine Schultern legte und sich eine Zunge sacht in seinen Mund schob.

Erschrocken zuckte Merlin zurück, öffnete die Augen und traf Arthurs leicht verschleierten Blick. "Merlin", murmelte Arthur, seine Stimme klang rau und noch bevor Merlin etwas erwidern konnte, schob sich Arthurs Hand in Merlins nasse Haare und zog ihn erneut zu sich herab.

Etwas stimmte nicht, dachte Merlin, während er spürte, wie Arthurs Zunge wieder in seinen Mund eindrang und verführerisch mit der seinen spielte. Wahrscheinlich stand er einfach noch unter Schock! Oder litt noch unter den Nachwirkungen von Sophias Liebeszauber. Ja! Genau. Das musste es sein. Merlin drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, damit Arthur den Kuss noch vertiefen konnte.

Er musste nur ein wenig abwarten, dann würde Arthur wieder zu sich kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Merlin dann einen linken Haken verpassen, doch nach all den eigenartigen Vorfällen der letzten Tage – inklusive seinem zweimaligen unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt am Pranger – war ein Kuss nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich.

Oder?

Seine Hände fuhren sanft an Arthurs Armen entlang als er plötzlich die Gänsehaut bemerkte. Und das Zittern. Hastig fuhr er zurück. Arthur zitterte wie Espenlaub und Merlin war klar, dass er Arthur so schnell wie möglich nach Camelot zurück bringen musste.

Er stand auf und versuchte Arthur mit sich zu ziehen, doch das war schwieriger als gedacht. Nicht nur, dass Arthur kaum mitarbeitete – und wenn dann nur insofern, als dass er seine Hände an unziemliche Stellen gleiten ließ, was Merlin ziemlich ablenkte – sondern daran, dass die Rüstung und das Kettenhemd ein zusätzliches Gewicht waren. Als er Arthur endlich auf den Beinen hatte, schlang er einen Arm um seine Schulter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung Camelot.

Und es war ein unglaublich langer Weg. Ihre nasse Kleidung klebte an ihren Körpern und der leichte Wind des frühen Morgens ließ einen Schauer nach dem anderen über Merlins Körper laufen. Die diversen Zwischenstops, bei denen Arthur der festen Überzeugung war, er müsste Merlin an den nächsten Baum pressen und ihm unbedingt seine Dankbarkeit beweisen, zählte er nach dem vierten Mal nicht mehr mit.

Er war erleichtert, als Camelot in Sicht kam und er sah, dass Gaius ihm bereits mit einigen Rittern entgegenkam. Mit einem Seufzer übergab er Arthur an einen Ritter seines Vaters, der ihn auf sein Pferd lud und sich zusammen mit Gaius aufmachte, um den Prinzen in sein Gemach zu bringen.

Er folgte ihnen etwas langsamer. Jetzt, da er die Verantwortung für Arthurs Gesundheit endlich hatte abgeben können, begann sein Verstand wieder normal zu arbeiten und er dachte nach. Wie sollte er reagieren, wenn Arthur wieder bei Sinnen war und sich an alles erinnerte? Sollte er Gaius davon erzählen und ihn bitten, Arthur einen Vergessenstrank zu brauen? Sollte er selbst nach einem kleinen aber feinen Vergessenszauber suchen? Doch darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war.

In Gaius' Kammer angekommen, zog er sich erst einmal trockene Kleidung an, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu Arthurs Gemächern machte. Arthur lag bereits im Bett, seine nasse Kleidung achtlos in einem Haufen auf dem Boden. Merlin seufzte. Er würde seine Aufgabe sein, sich später darum zu kümmern. Schweigend setzte er sich neben Gaius und gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass Arthur wieder zu sich kam.

Ende


End file.
